Episode 8829 (1st February 2016)
Plot Mary thinks people are laughing behind her back and hides away in No.7. Carla is discharged from Weatherfield General and Nick and Michelle go to collect her. Keen to help out, Johnny borrows Kate's key to Carla's flat and picks up shopping for her. Fiz goes to sell her engagement ring, despite Tyrone's protestations. Sally breaks down at the factory and tells Kate about Jenny kidnapping Jack as Maddie was being buried. Kate agrees to take Sophie out for a drink to cheer her up. Aidan asks Kate to accompany him to a party at the O'Driscolls' but she suggests Eva instead. Aidan isn't keen but is forced to invite Eva when she hears the suggestion and gets excited at the idea. Jenny feels bad for Sophie but Rita thinks she should set an example by moving on. Rita walks out of the Kabin when Norris makes remarks about Jenny. Michelle brings Carla back to her flat. As they arrive back, they talk about Carla's guilt over sleeping with Robert. Carla is horrified to find Johnny in her kitchen, having heard the entire conversation. He is disappointed with her and tries to lecture her. Carla insists that it was a mistake and she loves Nick. He promises to keep the secret as her happiness matters to him. Kate tackles Jenny and Rita in the cafe. Rita convinces her to hear Jenny's side of the story before she condemns her. Carla feels she has to tell Nick the truth before Johnny blabs. Michelle thinks Johnny is sincere and advises her to focus on the wedding. Kate is astonished when Jenny tells her about the effect the death of her son had on her and apologises for speaking rashly. Tyrone treats Fiz to a home-cooked meal and a bottle of wine. Fiz is furious that he's wasted their money on wine after the sacrifice she made. Anna and Kevin make up, with Anna deciding to try and forget about Phelan. Dev tries to convince Mary that people are worried about her. Meeting Sophie for their drink, Kate gently tries to stick up for Jenny. Sophie accuses her of doing Jenny's dirty work for her. Aidan and Eva set off for the O'Driscolls' without Johnny. Johnny grabs Robert and tells him they need to have words. Cast Regular cast *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Carla Connor - Alison King *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Webster's Autocentre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla returns home from hospital; Sophie is furious with Kate for siding with Jenny; Fiz sets off to sell her engagement ring; and Kevin apologises to Anna for not being more understanding. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,710,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2016 episodes